Blog użytkownika:LuizQa/Przemyślenia Cioci Dobrej Rady~~ odcinek 1. czyli jak się (NIE) zachowywać na chrzcinach.......................
No więc na początek chciałam ogłosić, że nigdy nie pisałam na blogu więc........... BEZ HEJTÓW PLZZZZ ................ Po piefsze.................. Wracam od fryzjera... :C Lu ścięła włosy i... grzywkę..... Teraz wyglądam okropnie o_O. A dokładniej to tak ---> KLIK Liso, masz się pokazać, jak wrócisz od fryzjera, co te szatany, szatany ci zrobuiły z włosami >Oczarnego strasznego... Zafarbowałam je henną na czarno -_-... Jeśli kiedyś będę chciała to znów zrobić - PROSZĘ - POWSTRZYMAJCIE MNIE~ Lu idzie na chrzciny~ :O Więc najsampierw to chciałam podziękować Sofie za to, żeby byś "miętą z czekoladą"... Czyli po prostu byłam ubrana w miętową sukienkę, czarne buty, bolerko i pasek. Z tym ostanim się pożegnałam już po kościele bo był chyba za duży i spadał mi -_-...................... Wyglądałam tak, proszę nie leżeć kopiącego... thumb|left|400px Pomijając fakt, że sukienka do mnie nie należy to najlepiej się w niej nie prezentowałam...:C + na nodze mam małą plamkę. Nie to nie rajstopy są brudne. To moje poharatane nogi XD. ++ NIE~ To nie jest słti focia w kiblu....... Już 5 osób mi chyba to mówiło >.>~! Wracając do chrzcin. Był chrzczony mój...hmmm... Kuzyn? Chyba tak. Nie wiem. W każdym bądź razie ma na imię Antek i mieszka u mniue za ścianą... Jest mega grzeczny... Agrh, już ja go tego oduczę >.<~! Gdy Lu-chan, fotoghraf, wiadomo, robiła zdjęcia jacyś ludzie wpierda......zielali jej się w kadr...... Nosz kurrrrrrrrrr >>o<<... To było takie denerwujące... Lu wyszła na bardzo niegrzeczną i źle wychowaną bo powiedzialą do jakiejś pani "przepraszam, ja tu zdjęcia robię, ślepa jesteś?" ;-;. Zwróciłam się do staruszki na TY i jeszcze powiedziałąm to takim tonem jakbym chciaa ją zabić... Oj ja zła... Potem idę do przodu, żeby już mnie nie denerwowali... A TAM KSIĄC ODE MNIE ZE SZKOŁY CHRZCI MOJEGO BRATA >O<~! Nosz............nie to, że chrzci, ale zamiast kilka kropel to prawie go zalał, przez co mały jest teraz chory...><. Oj nie daruję mu... thumb Było zdjąć te debilne okularki a nie... Odwrócił się do mnie tyłem i nawet zdjęcia nie zrobiłam porządnego -_-. Mojego kuzynka tak -.-?? W ogóle całego go ukształtuję i wychowam *o*! Będę ubierała go tak... SŁEG XD?Normlnie jezo ukochana kuzynka/siostra/ciotka i czego dusza zabraknie :O <3. A Adam zapłaci za swoje grzechy przed bogiem i jako ksiondz będzie się sam sobie spowiadał -_-... Bardzo uważałam na mszy <3... Tak bardzo, że aż myślała na dekoracją............................... DLACZEGO ONI POZBAWILI BRZOZY RZYCIA? RZEBY JE PSTAWIĆ W TEJRZE KOŚCIÓŁCE :O? A tak serio to nie rozumiem. Przecież te brzozy mogły dalej sobie rosnąć, nikomy nie wadzić... Ale nie, oni je zcieli tylko po to, żeby se w kościele postwaić... Może one chciały żyć? Może miały rodzinę D:? A oni je BEZKARNIE WYCIĘLI I W KOŚCIELE POSTAWILI ---------_----------. Chyba jest na to jkiś paragraf albo prawo kościoła rzymsko-katolickiego, aby wyszli na hipokrytów czy coś... Pogratulować inteligencji... Co do inteligencji Kożuchowian... thumb|left|400px Nie skomentuję i nie mówię już ile to lat jest w kościele... Agrh... Koło mojego adresu zamieszkania pełno takiego...znaczy się... takich.. litErówek XD! Co do inteligencji mojej rodzinki.... To makaron się we Włoszech zgubił... Nie pytajcie, naewt nie wiedziałam, że mam takiego wójka jeszcze w dodatku, że pojchechał tam z cyganem, o którego istnieniu tesh nie wiedziałam :O. Kochana rodzinka Lu wpieprzała michałki na chrzcinach... A ZE MNĄ SIE NIE PODZIELILI~! No co za medny -_-.... WHYYY D: Rodzina mnie kocha... Zwłaszcza mój brat... Jak mi szepcze do ucha: - "Przygotuj się. Świtu nie dożyjesz, przyjdę w nocy a wtedy już nie będzie tak miło..."; - "Tak ładnie sobie tuptasz w tych bucikach. Ciekawe jakbyś tuptała bez nich... Albo nie. Tylko w nich." Ja wiem, że on to robi speszjal (chyba :O), ale to pomału się zaczyna robić przerażające. Nie bałam się tak nawet jak mój największy gimbazowy wróg mje chciał udusić na sali gimnastycznej, gdy sprzątaliśmy po balu 3 klas (kara -_-) o.O... Zgubiłam wątek... Nie ważne. Nie wspominając już o tym, że mój ukochany brat przyszykował zamach na moje życie.... Boże trauma do końca życia :O. A dzisiaj przy obiedzie mnie głaskał po ręku... PSYCHICZNY JAKIS :O! A jak mu mówię, że go nie kocham i nienawidzę to mama na mnie krzyczy, że niby zła i wyrodna siostra jestem. NIE~ BO TO NIE JEST MÓJ BRAT D: Antoś będzie moim bratem. Będę go uczyła wszystkiego... Lu wychowa sobie kuzynka... Jak kłamać, być bezwzgędnym draniem bez uczuć, jak manipulować ludźmi :O, ściągać w szkole, ale nie za dobre mieć oceny, bo potem będą więcej wymagać :O. Ja znam rozumowanie dorosłych :O. Jestem taka zła. I on też będzie XD. Wychowam go na LOL'u, na GTA, na Metinie i tym wszytskim XD. Będę mu do poduszki Harrego Pottera czytać :3. domu będzie kochanym, słodkim synkiem. W szkole będzie mordę ludziom tłukł. Jak coś to ma mnie :O. Ja go obronię. Mam znajomości w szkole XD. Nauczyciele kochają Lu, bo Lu jest mądra. Wgl jak Lu ma zniżki w sklepach nawet w zielonej to co on będzie miał :O. Zobaczycie, będzie sławny XD. W szkole będęr mu usprawiedliwienia pisała, podpisy podrabiała :O. Ciocia dobra rada kurde x3. Będzie wspaniałym dzieckiem, wychowywany wedłóg mnie :O. Jestem taka zła :O. Będzie jeszcze gorszy... Jak se pić będzie to do mnie, przenocuję go :O. I nikomu ani ani słowa :O. Jezu jak ja go rozpieszczę :O. Ale nie będzię nie wiadomo jak rozpuzczonym bahorem, oj nie. Będzie umiał o siebie zadabać. Jezu ja chcę jakiegoś potwora wychować XD. Wracając do chrzcin.... EGEJN. W suiem to ja se tylko tam obiad zjadłam x3. I koło nas było wesele :O. Jezu nienawidzę tej muzyki -.-..... Okazało się, ze to znajoma mojego wójka tam śpiewa i musiałam być miła D:. Ale przeciaż ja jestem straszna x3 Do surowych rodziców mnie~ Gdy oni sobie jedli Lu wyszła i zabrała klucz :3. Zamknęła ich w środku >:D! Nie mogli wyjść dzieisięć minut XD. A potem otwieram, pytam się co się tu działo, że niby klucz wypadł, że ktoś musiał ich zamknąć :O. I wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na BOHATERKĘ XD. Apropos Klucza Ostatnio se byłam z klasą na jednej z pobliskich wiosek mojego Kożuchowa... Oczywiście było z nami kilka innych klas. Z wychowawcami ;>. Zgadnijcie co Lu znalazła :D. KLUCZ XD. Normalnie jak su w 5 odcinku XD. Ale nie byle jaki...DŻOKER :O! Normalnie do wszystkich zamków w szkole :O. Szafki, klasy, cała szkoła :O. Nie oddałam >:D Najlepsze, że się w ogóle nie skapnęli XD. Chyba jest zapasowy i widocznie nasz dyrektorek myślał, ze zaostawił go w szkole :3. Teraz tylko sprawa z tym, gdy się skapną, że nie ma zapasowego XD. Ale raczej się nie skapnomnomonoom :3. JEZU JAKA JA JESTEM ZŁA :O. Zajęcia z PEDAGOGIEM :O~ Wcześniej tego samego dnia w szkole miałąm zajęcia z pedagogiem... Jezu jaki łach z tego był XD. To było coś w stylu "wyraż swoją opinię i zdanie nie obrażając innych i ich zdania" i trzeba było używać zdania typu ja :O np: "Nie podoba mi sie, że tak do mnie mówisz.", "Masz prawo tak sądzić", "Mam inne zdanie ale szanuję Twoje.", "A spierdalaj..........."... Oj to ostatnie chyba nie bardzo XD. TO NA TYLE I JESZCZE RAZ BEZ HEJTÓW PLZZZZZZZZ... right KOCHAM WAS WSZYSTKICH, WY MOJE BRZOSKWINKI, CUKIERECZKI, SKARBEŃKI. Mam was w dupie, dowidzenia :*. ~~Sowa halina <3 EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *7:54RyukkoprŻe jestem boski, napisz. *7:54LuizQaboski czy boska XD? natalia czy Ludwig XD? KŁOŃU JEST BOSKI~~ A miałam się jeszcze pochwalić moją zawziętością i ładnymi koleżankami :C thumb|100pxthumb|400pxTak o to wygląda o tej godzinie mój projekt na matmę~~ mam zrobić 17 brył. jest tyle ile widzicie XD.thumb|left|100px thumb|left|100pxI JAKIE MAM KOLERZANKI ŁADNE, PRZY KTÓRYCH SIĘ CZUJĘ TAKATAKATAKA BRZYDKA D: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach